The Ravenous Pursuit
by silentorchestra101
Summary: What if Katniss didn't defeat the Capitol? What if she died tring to defeat them? What if there was still a similar version of the Hunger Games? What if Primrose was chosen to participate in them? This is Primrose's story, welcome to the Ravenous Pursuit.
1. The Reaping

**Hey guys it's silentorchestra and I know I haven't been on in forever but I had finals and I'm finally off for Christmas break so I will be on more often. I had an epiphany today reading the Hunger Games movie magazine so I decided to write a fanfiction. So please enjoy The Ravenous Pursuit!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Calling<p>

_My name is Primrose Everdeen. When I was younger my father died in a tragic mining accident. Last year my sister died trying to save the country and its people. She was branded as a hero even though her plan to stop the Capitol failed. I miss her dearly and our family hasn't been the same since. But none the less, the world keeps going and today is the first annual Calling for the Ravenous Pursuit. Basically it's the same as the Hunger Games but given a different title. I'm going with my mom and Gale to the Calling Arena to see who will be picked this year. _

A soft knock on my doorway interrupted my writing I turned to see the same familiar olive skin, black hair and gray eyes I have known all of my life. "Gale!" I shouted and tackled him where he stood giving him a huge bear hug. He gave me a faint smile and ruffled my hair. Gale hadn't been the same since the death of my sister. No one has, but he took it the hardest. He hasn't been to the forest or to Hob's since the last Reaping. The memories of her still pained him to think about.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Yes." I say.

Once we reached the Calling Arena I see Effie Trinket arguing with Haymitch as usual and wearing an obnoxiously bright green wig and an even more obnoxious suit that matched. She saw me and waved and I waved back. She looked sad since the last time we saw each other. I took my place amongst the crowd and waited until the clock struck noon. When it did the first person drew the name from District 1. I didn't know who she was but she was insanely pretty with auburn hair and bright green eyes wearing a elegant sea blue dress that looked like it was made of sea silk, my dress looked bland in comparison the same dress I wore to last years Reaping. The male name was called and a handsome guy approached the stage. He had jet black hair and bright blue eyes that could be intimidating or loving. I zoned out for the while of the names until we got to my District. Effie stepped up and read the male name: Orion Nightingale. He was a quite, different boy who kept to himself. He wasn't unusually strong or clever just average like me.

Effie cleared her voice into the microphone. "And the District 12 female tribute is...Primrose Evergreen." My heart sunk. I couldn't believe I was called again. I wanted to curl up and cry but I swallowed my tears and joined Orion on the stage. But this time I knew no one would volunteer for me. I looked out to the audience and saw the pained expressions on my Mom's and Gale's face. Once the Calling was done Madge grabbed me and pled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about Katniss and having to do this." She looked at me and her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying for a while. "I want you to have this." She held out her hands and there shining in the afternoon sun was Katniss' Mockingjay pin. I took it from her and pinned it over my heart. I pulled Madge into a hug.

"I'll keep this safe and I won't fail, for Katniss." I let the tear trickle out of my eye and held Madge for what felt like forever.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please read and review and I will update soon! <strong>


	2. Character Map

**Hey guys it's silentorchestra, and I haven't been on in here in like forever I'm really sorry about the long gap of time between updates. Ok so this is my character list, I know I should have done this earlier but I'm lazy. So this id going to be uber short and maybe if I'm feeling productive today I'll do the back stories on my characters. Hope you enjoy please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1- luxury items<strong>

Male- Peer  
>Age: 17<br>Height: 5' 11"  
>Hair: Black<br>Eye: Blue

Female- Shimmer  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5' 8"  
>Hair: Auburn<br>Eye: Green

**District 2- Tools**

Male- Kiano  
>Age:12<br>Height: 5' 8"  
>Hair: Brown<br>Eyes: Hazel

Female- Arsenal  
>Age: 18<br>Height: 5' 3"  
>Hair: sandy brown<br>Eyes: smokey gray

**District 3-electronics and technology**

Male- Ace  
>Age: 13<br>Height: 6' 0"  
>Hair: blonde<br>Eyes: green

Female- Frost  
>Age: 16<br>Height: 5' 6"  
>Hair: Platinum blonde<br>Eyes: Ice blue

**District 4- Fishing**

Male- Nixie  
>Age: 14<br>Height: 5' 4"  
>Hair: blonde<br>Eyes: brown

Female- Kascada  
>Age: 12<br>Height: 5' 0"  
>Hair: brown<br>Eyes: hazel

**District 5- Power**

Male- Nero  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5' 4"  
>Hair: black<br>Eyes: black

Female- Katima  
>Age: 16<br>Height: 5' 6"  
>Hair: sandy blonde<br>Eyes: caramel brown

**District 6- Transportation **

Male- Wade  
>Age: 18<br>Height: 6' 2"  
>Hair: strawberry blonde<br>Eyes: blue

Female- Gypse  
>Age: 14<br>Height: 5' 4"  
>Hair: light brown<br>Eyes: green

**District 7- Lumber**

Male- Cyprus  
>Age: 12<br>Height: 4' 9"  
>Hair: Red<br>Eyes: Brown

Female- Acacia  
>Age: 12<br>Height: 4' 5"  
>Hair: Brown<br>Eyes: Gray

**District 8- Textiles**

Male- Dimity  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 5' 2"  
>Hair: GrayBlack  
>Eyes: Green<p>

Female- Calico  
>Age: 17<br>Height: 5' 6"  
>Hair: Brown<br>Eyes: One blue and one green

**District 9- Grain**

Male- Omer  
>Age: 18<br>Height: 6' 5"  
>Hair: Sandy blonde<br>Eyes: Blue

Female- Kern  
>Age: 15<br>Height: 6' 0"  
>Hair: Dirty blonde<br>Eyes: Green

**District 10- Livestock **

Male- Fox  
>Age: 12<br>Height: 4' 5"  
>Hair: Dark brown<br>Eyes: Green

Female- Karna  
>Age: 14<br>Height: 4' 9"  
>Hair: Light brown<br>Eyes: Green

**District 11- Agriculture**

Male- Saturn  
>Age: 16<br>Height: 6' 2"  
>Hair: Red<br>Eyes: Brown

Female- Ceres  
>Age: 14<br>Height: 5'4"  
>Hair: Blonde<br>Eyes: Blue

**District 12- Mining**

Male- Orion  
>Age: 18<br>Height: 5'9"  
>Hair: Black<br>Eyes: Brown

Female- Primrose  
>Age: 14<br>Height: 5' 2"  
>Hair: Blond-ish<br>Eyes: Green


End file.
